The Secret of the Allspark
by nightmare443
Summary: TF 2007 Two girls who think their just normal end up finding out different. IronhidexOC JazzxOC


This fanfiction takes place about two months after the battle at mission city

This fanfiction takes place about two months after the battle at mission city. Ratchet was able to save Jazz and the group have started to settle down in their new life.

Disclamer: i do not own transfomers if i did i would be very rich and starscream wouldent be so ugly in the film i only own my own characters anna and nicola

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam was standing with Mikaela outside the school talking with bumblebee when Sam heard someone shout for him.

"SAAAAAMMMMM" shouted a girls voice from behind him, Sam turned to look around at the person who had shouted for him. A young girl stood in front of him "hey Anna" Sam said looking at the girl "where's Nicola?" Sam asked looking around "Nicola went to get her car we're going to the park for a little while to get away from every thing" Anna said looking at Mikaela "so Sam who's this" Anna said pointing at Mikaela "oh yeah Anna this is my girlfriend Mikaela" Sam said taking Mikaela into his arms. Suddenly they heard the sound of a car engine coming toward them. All three turned to look where the sound was coming from and they saw an old jeep coming towards them. The jeep came to a stop in front of them and a girl got out of the car "hey Nicola" Sam said giving the girl a smile. "Hey Sam...Well you ready to go Anna?" Nicola asked standing by the door of her jeep. "Well I gotta get going now see ya later" Anna said waving goodbye as she got into the car with Nicola. "so what are we going to do at the park then" Anna asked Nicola "well I thought that we could just sit and talk you know the normal" Nicola answered. Anna nodded her head as a yes an the two girls where on their way to the park.

When they got to the park it was already 6pm and getting dark but the two girls didn't mind in fact they like the dark. The girls sat there and talked for about 2 hours and it was soon 8pm. Most other teenagers would be worried because if they didn't get home in time they would be grounded but not these two oh no Anna and Nicola had no parents they both lived alone in small flats in the town. It was about ten past eight when Nicola heard the sound of a car coming towards them. Both turned around and looked at the police car that sat in front of them when all of a sudden a strange sound came from the car. Both blinked that was a big mistake because as soon as they opened their eyes a huge 16 foot robot was standing in front of them. Both where frozen to the spot when all of a sudden the robot attacked them, Nicola was sent flying to the other side of the park and landed funny so all you could hear was the cracking of bones and then she went out cold because of pain. Anna on the other had just hit a tree sending her out cold to.

Barricade nodded to himself he'd don't a good job with this just enough to warn the autobots that the deceptions where back.

Slowly Anna woke up her back was in pain everything hurt she looked around for the giant robot but it was no where in site. She slowly got up and started to walk towards Nicola who in the dark just looked like a lump on the ground. When Anna had reached Nicola the first thing she saw was the blood on the ground and on Nicola. Anna suddenly got scared for Nicolas life so she called Sam. Taking out her phone she looked for Sams mobile number and called him.

"Hello" Anna heard Sam.

"Sam its Anna I need you to come to central park Nicolas badly injured and I don't want to call an ambulance because they wouldn't believe me if I told them when happened can you just get here as fast as you can and ill tell you what happened when you get here" Anna said slowly so he could understand.

"Umm ok ill be there in five minuets" Sam ended the call and Anna went back to looking after Nicola. Stopping the bleeding from the girls side and trying to wake the girl up.

Five minuets had passed and Anna could hear at least 5 cars coming down the road and towards them. Anna stood up and Sam ran towards the now frightened girl "Anna what happened?" Sam asked pulling the girl into a hug trying to comfort her "can you just sought out Nicola first she's hurt really badly" Anna said turning toward the lump on the ground. Sam went forward and picked up the young girl and went to put her in the back of the fire rescue hummer, and then led the young girl towards his car. He started the engine and started out towards the base the autobots had "now will you tell me what happened" Sam said looking at Anna. "it's was about ten past eight and we heard the sound of a car coming towards us we turned around and in front of us was a police car we both blinked and when we opened our eye again a 16 foot tall robot was in front of us it hit Nicola sending her across the other side of the park and hit me and then I hit a tree and that's all I can remember" Anna said looking out the window. "Barricade" Anna heard Sam say under his breath "who?" asked Anna "Anna I need to explain something to you but it can wait till we get Nicola some help" Sam said when all of the sudden Sam heard the sounds of sirens coming form behind him. Then the radio went off "Sam she's getting worse by the minuet I'm going to have to get there first" cam the voice over the radio. "Ok ratchet do what you have to we'll see you in a bit" Sam replied. Anna looked around for some sought of a communication system but there was none; she was confused how Sam was talking to that other guy.

Ratchet had sped off to get back to the base to help the young girl in the back. Finally the girl had stopped bleeding and he could take scans to see what's broken. 'Slag barricades broken 2 ribs and an arm; I'm so going to offline that glitch one of these days' Ratchet thought to himself. Finally the base cam into view and ratchet sped up so he could get this over and done with.

Anna was now getting worried her best friend was now in the arms of someone she didn't know. "Anna don't worry ratchet's a medic Nicola will be safe with him" Sam looked at the younger girl and smiled. "When we get to where we're going I need you and Nicola when she wakes up to meet some people" Sam said. Anna just nodded not caring. After about ten minuets they finally got to where they where going. Anna looked around it looked more like a plane hanger than anything else so she turned to Sam and asked. "why are we at a plane hanger" Sam just smiled and said "you'll see" then got out and just followed which was a very big mistake because three robots where standing there looking at her. She slowly backed away afraid that they where going to attack her. "Anna there's nothing to worry about their not going to hurt you" Sam said after he had wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. There was a large black robot one that was blue with red and yellow flames and a silver one. The biggest one of them all kneeled down in front of Anna so he could get a better look. "Young one do not worry we mean you no harm, I am Optimus prime the leader of the autobots. My weapons specialist Ironhide" who when looked at by Anna just nodded now wanted to frighten her anymore. "Jazz" Optimus said pointing at the silver one. "Yo" jazz said and did a back flip showing off Optimus then pointed behind Sam and Anna "and that's bumblebee, ratchet at the moment is helping you friend" but Optimus was interrupted "not any more I'm not" Ratchet said walking in with a confused looking girl on his hand "how is she?" asked bumblebee "she will be fine with rest I would send them home but I don't think is best with barricade still around" ratchet said looking at Optimus who nodded in agreement "but whet I think's best is if we keep the girl separated from her friend at the moment till tomorrow morning because I don't want her undoing the repair work I've done" ratchet said. "Ironhide do you think you could look after Nicola" asked Optimus, Ironhide gave a sigh and held out his hand ratchet carefully put Nicola in Ironhides hand and Ironhide walked away "I could take Anna" Jazz said Optimus nodded and Jazz put his hand out for Anna to get on to.

Nicola was now sitting confused in ironhides hand not knowing what to do, but just look up at the giant robot. "what...what are you looking at" ironhide demanded "your...your a giant robot" Nicola said after getting up and walking back wards. "I wouldn't walk to far if I where you" ironhide warned. But it was too late Nicola had walked to far back and had fallen the 3 feet to ironhides next hand. "owwww fuck" Nicola swore "I warned you" ironhide said in a matter of fact tone.

Jazz slowly walked down the hallway towards his room. "I was thinking that maybe you need some rest its very late and you haven't slept yet" jazz said. "but I'm not tired" Anna said sleepily. "it's one o'clock in the morning how can you not be tired" jazz said surprised but then suddenly heard a thump the looked down to see Anna asleep on his hand. A jolt suddenly went though his spark 'what the hell am I thinking I can't be in love with a human' jazz thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry but I'm going to have to leave its here my friends and I are tired

Bumblebee: buutttt I had like no part in this chapter

Barricade (where the fuck did he come from O.o): ohh your time will come young one nowww shall we continue our adventure in the bedroom

Anna and Nicola: O.O WTF O.o

Bumblebee: O/o save me?


End file.
